theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 28, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:00 Loving77 Hey pweeb 7:00 Dragonian King Hi Lily Sup Peep 7:00 Flower1470 Hey guys 7:01 Dragonian King How are you guys? 7:01 Flower1470 Pretty good Ranting at Toontown Testtown got closed earlier today Now I can't get on either. 7:03 Dragonian King Closed for maintenance or for good? 7:05 Flower1470 "maintenance" 7:06 Dragonian King Aye caramba, Disney 7:06 Flower1470 :P 7:06 Loving77 Hey silly 7:06 Dragonian King Sup Peep 7:12 Flower1470 Silly, I'm going to show you a gif, and I want to know what you think of it http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/25aqP_zpse7ef3022.gif 7:13 Loving77 wow You had to show him that one. :P 7:14 Flower1470 Well he liked Shark getting hurt so I thought he might enjoy that 7:14 Loving77 :P SILLY SAY SOMETHING SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG 7:22 Dragonian King hi 7:22 Loving77 YAY 7:22 Flower1470 DID YOU SEE THE GIF 7:23 Dragonian King YAY 7:23 Loving77 ooo 7:23 Dragonian King ITS EVEN BETTER THAN File:Flip3.png 7:24 Flower1470 ROFL Poor Flip 7:25 Dragonian King It's funner to me Because Flip. and he's not a scientist. just gets shocked But in the GIF, Whale and Ugly Hair Man fall into the huge abyss of doom :D 7:26 Loving77 They've been in worse. :S 7:26 Flower1470 We haven't seen that episode yet, so we dont know what happens before or after that scene. LOL PEEP YOUR RIGHT YOU'RE* 7:27 Loving77 Ik what happens 7:27 Flower1470 BE QUIET NO SPOILERSSSSSSSSSS 7:27 Loving77 And I wish I hadn't seen ;( - cry - 7:27 Flower1470 YES. THAT MEANS SHUT YO MOUTH 7:28 Loving77 And ik what happens after they fall in 7:28 Flower1470 Ik they go to the hospital again 7:28 Dragonian King My favorite episode is the one where Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, Whale, Tuna, Flip. and he's not a scientist., and Metrix get eaten by a dragon 7:28 Loving77 lol ? 7:28 Flower1470 @Silly wut? 7:28 Dragonian King idk 7:28 Loving77 ??? 7:28 Flower1470 If that happened/happens I'll pass out You didn't say Kite got eaten. @Peep it was probably Galaxy Eyes that ate them LOLOL 7:29 Loving77 lol 7:29 Flower1470 Imagine that? 7:29 Dragonian King GALAXY EYES?!?!? WHO'S GALAXY EYES?!??!? 7:29 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mm3yf5NxaL1r0y5gro1_500_zps473607d9.gif LOOK LOOK AT IT 7:29 Flower1470 Galaxy Eyes is one of Kite's monster cards HES IN A ROBE 7:30 Loving77 XD 7:30 Flower1470 *fangirl scream* *faints* 7:30 Loving77 0_o 7:30 Dragonian King ._. Nobody likes Whale anyway I should make my own Yogi-Goes 2 Zexal shorts 7:31 Loving77 Lily like this? http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mmvd7aSFfu1qebxymo1_500_zps0aaab4aa.gif 7:31 Flower1470 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GO TELL PIO TO GET LOST RIO*** 7:32 Dragonian King TUNA**** 7:32 Flower1470 my gosh 7:32 Loving77 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 7:32 Flower1470 @Silly here's Kite summoning Galaxy Eyes http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_mp615eY0aO1r7lnigo1_400_zps99c7582b.gif 7:33 Loving77 Wanna see Yuma almost getting punched? Sure you do http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_m4zbz1PpLr1rpaz0uo1_500_zps70edc85a.gif 7:34 Flower1470 Oh yeah All girls almost punch guys that they like 7:34 Dragonian King Galaxy Eyes is creepy He's not STUPID enough Therefore he's below me to name 7:35 Flower1470 lol 7:35 Loving77 Lily your gonna love this one: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mlwnpgSQA81r0y5gro1_500_zpseb70e9de.gif 7:36 Flower1470 HOLY COW SHIRTLESS SHARK 7:36 Loving77 ooo 7:36 Flower1470 ASDFGHJKL EEEEEEEEEE *faints* 7:37 Dragonian King *facepalms* WHALE SUCKS 7:37 Flower1470 :O 7:37 Dragonian King YAY She's conscious 7:37 Flower1470 SILLY YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE 7:37 Dragonian King WHYYYYYY Peep said it D: 7:37 Flower1470 SHARK IS AWESOME 7:37 Dragonian King - insert badly edited quote of Peep bashing Whale here - 7:38 Flower1470 Peep wouldn't say something like that ;) 7:39 Loving77 Lily your going to need to go to the hospital if you keep fainting like that. Then when Shark visits you you'll be like: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mbjod0Uox41rh4cdeo1_r1_500_zpse7416ed1.gif 7:39 Flower1470 Yup 7:40 Dragonian King Lily's going to want to go to the hospital just to see Whale *rolls eyes* 7:40 Flower1470 YES I WOULD And then I'd shoot down Orbital to see Kite :D 7:41 Dragonian King WHO THE HECK IS ORBITAL!?!?!?!? D: 7:41 Flower1470 After all that I'd contact Vetrix and ask him to summon his sons so I can see them 7:41 Dragonian King TELL ME, I HAVE A SQUIRREL AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT (heidy) 7:42 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_m2m2lwhS021rpaz0uo1_500_zps648ee79c.gif orbital is that thing in the back Robto dud Robot* 7:42 Dragonian King Eww He's ugly 7:42 Flower1470 dude* 7:42 Dragonian King His new name is Metal Box of Ugliness 7:42 Flower1470 ROFL 7:42 Loving77 Lily Kite is you and "V" is Chris. lololol http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_m4h4f1KRf71rv9aiio1_500_zps41e326ec.gif 7:43 Flower1470 LOL YES YES YES YES AND THEN I JUST SULKED IN A PUDDLE LIKE THIS: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/GIFS/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/tumblr_mnz349NyWW1qebxymo1_500_zpsf213728f.gif 7:52 Dragonian King HI! 7:53 Flower1470 HI 8:03 Loving77 sooooooo 8:06 Dragonian King sooooooooooooooooooo 8:06 Loving77 fjghjdjdxjj fxr 8:13 Dragonian King fjghjdjdxjj fxr 8:14 Loving77 no=93$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$S0EA5=ZN KEDGF CSJMDRGNFTKJDSZEDN BDJVKM N 8:14 Dragonian King no[sssss =93$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$S0EA5=ZN KEDGF CSJMDRGNFTKJDSZEDN BDJVKM N 8:15 Loving77 ., cf.,vkv flk; lk blk;bglk;g lk; glk;g lk;g lk;frxl;flk;ededm,g f 8:15 Dragonian King ., cf.,vkv flk; lk blk;bglk;g lk; glk;g lk;g lk;frxl;flk;ededm,g f 8:17 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm bored 8:18 Flower1470 spam much 8:20 Dragonian King eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm bored spam much 8:20 Loving77 Silly stop Idk what I'm going to do. Toontown has been down for like 3 days. 8:27 Dragonian King GO CRAZEE!!!!!!!11!1!1!1 8:27 Loving77 YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY 8:28 Dragonian King EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:28 Loving77 Like this!: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_mk62m8t8rk1qlzd45o1_500_zps629ec92b.gif 8:28 Flower1470 ROFL 8:28 Dragonian King EXACTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111 8:28 Loving77 lol sorry I had to :P 8:28 Dragonian King JUST LIKE PALE FACE!!! 8:29 Loving77 lol idk who he is :P Loving77 has left the chat. 8:32 Flower1470 She DC 8:33 Dragonian King k 8:56 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl [[Category:Chat logs] Category:July 2013